Gabriel
by Lorkin
Summary: Rose Potter was declared the 'GirlwhoLived' whilst her brother was sent to an Orphanage. Join her in her 6th year, with the 'TriWizard' Tornament in full swing. Just who the Hell is this Gabriel person and why does he seem to hate Dumbledore so much SLASH
1. Chapter 1

**A/N **: Hey guys, as you can probably tell, this is a new story, I hope it shapes up good and all, it's mildly different from my other stories. Of course it's centered around Harry as per usual, but then when are my stories ever not? Anyway, this is an wrong baby Chosen story thing, but I think it's different to your average one. Of course there is going to be some Dumbledore Bashing but alas these things happen in story world. This story is completely AU there are some references to past years but I'd like to say that they are not at all similar, Voldemort hasn't risen again, Rose is not a Parslemouth and this story will not contain incest, some slash perhaps, but definitely no incest. And queries and do not hasten to ask me also, I be on the look-out for a beta for this story… Thankies.

Lorkin

**Disclaimer **: Of course I don't own Harry Potter, who do you think I am J.K.Rowling?

* * *

**Chapter One : The Beginning **

'The tri-wizard tournament, an event started over 1000 years ago, a competition designed to kill.'

- Sera Cox Wizarding Britain's leading child psychologist.

---XVX---

Rose sat back in her seat at the Ravenclaw house table, surrounded by her friends;

Luna Lovegood and Ginny Weasley (from Gryffindor), sat opposite her, discussing questionable beauty tips. Something about a Wrackspurt, full moons and pimples. A conversation best steered clear of. Luna's father started a magazine when his wife, and Luna's mother died in a potions accident. The magazine was called 'The Quibbler', which, although not exceedingly believable, was very entertaining, and well written.

Mandy Brocklehurst and Padma Patil, were to her left. Jabbering on about the new Defense against the dark arts teacher. Mr. Damien Synn, a vampire. He had settled in quite well, aside from a few nasty jibes from future Death eaters, and those 'oh so brave' Gryffindors. It did help however that Mr. Synn was, in a sense, beautiful. Dark hair, pulled back (a few strands of hair fell onto his pale face however), high cheek bones that gave him an almost regal demeanor. His icy blue eyes seemed to look right through you. It was a face that would break many a girls, and boys, heart. Better then 'the part' (Lockheart) who had Obliviate himself in her second year at Hogwarts. He was currently residing in St. Mungo's unable to remember anything aside from the necessities. (Writing was not included in that package). Rose had visited the man occasionally, she felt it was somewhat her fault seeing as she had asked him to show his favorite spell, it was just mildly unlucky that he had picked up Mandy's wand, that had been broken previously in the year. _Idiot._

Terry Boot her best friend, Not boyfriend as many of the newspaper reporters seemed to believe, sat to her right. At this time in the story he was giving Rose a play by play of the Quidditch world cup. As her legal guardian, Albus Dumbledore had forbidden her to go. After all, Death eater activity was on the rise and, she needed to train if she were ever going to defeat Voldemort .

"And then, just as Czechoslovakia scores, Krum dived. All the crowd goes quiet, and even the players come to a standstill." Terry takes a long drink of pumpkin juice, dragging out his story.

"And then what?" Rose finds herself asking. Terry sighs dramatically.

"And then…"

"Yes?"

"He hit's the ground head first. The Thunderball's a complete right off, by the way. He breaks a collarbone, his hips and his left knee-cap." Rose winces. Terry shudders. "Not nice at all."

"What happens then?" Terry grins this is obviously his favorite part of the story.

"Well, as you may have realized, Krum cant play."

"No shit Sherlock." Terry gasps and puts a hand to his mouth, Rose rolls her eyes. "Hurry up with the story Terry!" she demands.

"Well Krum cant play, so they bring out his sub." Rose's mouth drops in understanding,

"Not that Sixteen year old that was all over the Daily Prophet just before the summer!" Terry Grins.

"Yes, Gabriel."

----------FLASH BACK----------

_Terry comes running up the Ravenclaw Girls Dormitory staircase. (This is probably the right time to mention that Terry is gay,) Slams open the door and pushes open Rose's bed hangings._

"_You have to see this, Rose!" He says shaking said girl awake. Thrusting the daily prophet in her face._

"_What?" She snapped and rubbed her eyes, her eyes looking over the front cover of the newspaper, looking for either 'Rose Potter', 'Terry Boot' or 'He-who-must-not-be-named' she looked at Terry. "What am I meant to be looking at." Terry looked at the newspaper._

"_Turn to the back." Rose rolled her eyes._

"_It's only sports on the back, only Quidditch." Terry nodded._

"_Exactly." Rose's eyes narrowed._

"_You woke me up at 6 on a Saturday to talk about QUIDDITCH?" She shouted incredulously. Terry grinned and nodded._

"_Yepp." Rose growled._

"_This had better be good Boot." Terry nodded his head._

_The heading 'BULGARIA SIGNS NEW SEEKER" screams out at her. A blurry picture of a boy with dark hair moves around underneath the title. _

_'Bulgarian coach, Uric Gegessen, has recently admitted to signing on a new sub, for Krum, in the Q.A Cup , but what we didn't know was that this sub, who goes by the name of Gabriel, is only 15 (16 on the 31st of July). Stunts like this are becoming more and more frequent in the world of Quidditch, but surly 15 is a little too young. We talked to friends of Mr. Gegessen….'_

_Rose raised an eyebrow, "Fifteen?" Terry nodded. "That's our age…."_

-----------END FLASH BACK-----------

"So," Rose started with a grin. 'how was he?" Terry grinned.

"Imagine Krum, and then imagine 3 times as good." Rose smirked.

"Seriously Boot." Terry snorted.

"I'm being deadly serious Rosy." he sighed "You should have seen him play, he was amazing, completely and utterly enthralling." Rose chuckled.

"You sound like a first year Hufflepuff with a crush on Mr. Synn!" she said. Terry shook his head.

"Forget Mr. Synn." Mandy and Padma gave him a real evil glare. "I mean," he stammered. "Not that he's not hot, he is, completely. But Gabriel, is like ten times better," The Vampire looked in his direction. "Not being offensive or anything"

Rose looked at Terry's face and burst out laughing.

---XVX---

A week into the school year the headmaster announced that the Tri-Wizard Tournament was coming to Hogwarts. 6th years and over were allowed to put their names in the Goblet of fire. Many people, mainly Slytherins thought this rule had been added in just to appease the Girl-who-lived. Dumbledore, did not act on these rumors. He did however announce that they all had to be present at lunch on the 15th. We now go to the day in question.

The Ravenclaw table, as per usual were talking amongst them selves.

"I was just in the middle of my Gobstones practise!" A third year exclaimed. "Don't they care if Ravenclaw doesn't win this year?"

"Personally I think it's got something to do with the lack of sherbet lemons…." Luna began dreamily. "I think that a group of Niftlers stormed the place whilst we were sleeping. And stole the headmasters secret stash." You could have heard a pin drop in the aftermath of this statement. Rose cleared her throat nervously.

"Don't hold your breath on that one Luna, if Dumble's sweets were stolen then we'd know about it by now."

"Students of Hogwarts. I've gathered you all here today to announce the arrival of Beauxbatons and Drumstang. I wish that all of you welcome them with open arms." He sat back down. Rose was just relieved that he hadn't added his famous 'Nitwit, Blubber, Ointment and tweak.' routine. The great hall doors flew open to reveal the Girls of Beauxbatons, in all their blue satiny glory. Each one sashaying in, their skirts rising higher and higher. The boys of Hogwarts were literally drooling on their dinners. Rose and Terry shared one of _those_ looks. Mandy shuddered in her seat. The girls from Beauxbatons were….scary.

---XVX---

Heya,

Sorry for finishing there but atm I've got to pack for a trip in the country side shudders as always, please hit that little purple coloured button, and I'll read the reciews when I get back.

Thankies in advance,

Lorkin


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: **Heya, hope you enjoyed the last chapter, well four people reviewed, and at least half wanted 'more', so, I thought I'd enlighten you.

AnyQueries and do not hasten to ask me also, I be on the look-out for a beta for this story… Thankies.

Lorkin

**Disclaimer **: Of course I don't own Harry Potter, who do you think I am J.K.Rowling?

**Chapter Two : What was**

'There are no allies, in this war, there is only political backstabbing.'

- Dirk Richards - Wizarding finance manager.

---XVX---

_It was a full moon that night, the night where everything had changed, a full moon with a slight blue tinge, it didn't look frightening, but appearances can be deceiving. He found that out later. He had been sitting on the roof, doing whatever four year olds do, counting stars, or watching planes wishing he had been on them, instead of sat on the cold hard freezing rooftops. Boy had been a street child for only a few weeks but, he had already learned the 3 basic street rules;_

_1. Do **Not **go on other peoples turf, even four year olds are considered enemies. You ended up being dumped in the nearest trash-can, skip, reservoir, you name it and they could dump you in it. And that was just the lucky ones._

_2. Looking out for number one is essential. Never share your stuff, whatever you have it's either been got through hard work, or thievery. If someone else has got something you want, for instance their shoes, wait until they are asleep, and help yourself. Someone had stolen his shoes the first night, but he had gotten a girls trainers while she slept yesterday. He had no doubt they could go 'missing' sometime in the future._

_3. Adults are not to be trusted. They either work for the police or the Orphanages, either place is bad. Orphanages were possibly worse, you faced other children there, ones who laughed at you for poor table manors, or being sent back one week after being 'adopted'. Children at boy's orphanage were mean an cruel, but boy hadn't blamed them, he knew they were teased in school for having no mothers and fathers, Adult's didn't teach their children properly, that or they left them, all on their own…._

_Little did boy know, he was going to break all three of those rules later tonight…._

---XVX---

"Gabriel, are you okay." Victor Krum's hand reached to pat reassuringly on his shoulder. Gabriel shrugged it off.

"I am fine Professor, there is no need for your concern." Krum grinned.

"Now I know you are not okay," He said, grin firmly in place. "When have you taken it on yourself to call me Professor." Gabriel cocked his head to one side as if thinking.

"Perhaps it was when you became one without telling me," Gabriel shrugged. "I dunno, I forget, so many thing, so little time to remember them all." He looked at Krum, "Or maybe it's just, no-one tells me." Krum laughed.

"I get it, I should have told you."

"Damn right you should have." Professor Krum ran his hand through his short hair.

"Can I make it up to you" Gabriel rolled his eyes.

"And how do you propose you do that? I know full well, that you cant turn back time!"

"You sure? There is such thing as magic you know." Gabriel gasped.

"And there was me thinking this enormous boat traveled under the water, because of the will of our lord!" Gabriel pouted. Krum laughed.

"There is one other thing I could do!" said Drumstrang's newest Professor. Gabriel looked up and raised an eyebrow, noticing the decreased distance between them. Krum bent his head closer.

"What?"

---XVX---

_Boy was cold, so very cold. He hadn't eaten for two day's, he had little to no pickpocket ting skills and as soon as he sat down to beg, the police would come. So that was why boy was here, waiting, outside 'Luigi's Pizza Plaza.' on oxford street, starving, tired and cold. He really shouldn't have been here, It was the home of 'The Ratz.", Seven of the older street children, kicked out of there own groups and ignored by the others. They were newly formed._

_That's rule one broken…._

_An elderly lady opened the back door of the shop. Boy instantly turned on his puppy-dog eyes._

"_Please ma'am is there anything you could share?" he said, in a quiet but carrying voice. The old lady jumped and turned around, with a scowl. Seeing Boy, her face softened._

"_What is it this time boy?" Boy pouted._

"_Please may I have just a little bit of food?" The old lady sighed._

"_Couldn't get any today I suppose." Boy shook his head. The Woman sighed._

"_I'll be right back, don't you move a mussel boy. Boy nodded, and stood perfectly still. His eyes scanned the dark alley, no sign of threat….. Good. _

_A little while later, the old lady came out of the shop, and beckoned boy to her. Boy rand over quickly. The warm smell of baking radiating off of her. She reached inside her apron pocket and pulled out a small, but perfectly formed pizza base._

"_It rose too much, and it's too small to use, but I'm sure it'll taste just as good." She said with a smile. Boy grinned back at her. Boy turned to scamper off into the darkness, when her hand clamped round his shoulder. He looked into her kind blue eyes. "Repeat the saying for me." Boy sighed, but he was still grinning._

"_You are not a food dispensing unit, you only help because of your kind heart. I will only come here, when I am in desperate need….. Right?"_

"_Perfect Boy, perfect as always." Boy grinned._

_Rule 3 smashed as well…. _

---XVX---

"What?" Krum caught Gabriel's lips in a sweet kiss. Gabriel pulled back, protesting and Victor just pulled him closer, smiling all the while.

"You know you like it really." He whispered, trailing kisses down his neck, Gabriel whimpered as he hit his pulse. Krum smirked. "I'll take that as a yes then." he began to attack his mouth again, slipping his tongue in when Gabriel gasped.

"Break it up you two!" Krum dropped his hands and turned around, a delicate pink colour spread across his cheeks. The headmaster Maria Sanchez stood there, hands on hips and glaring. "Krum my office now, only a day in and already breaking rules." she shook her head. Gabriel was grinning. Krum glared at his student as he began to walk away. Maria turned around slightly. "Thanks for the warning Gabriel." Krum groaned and Gabriel's laughter followed him out of the door

---XVX---

OMFG!

What will happen to Boy, what will happen to Krum,, is the writer ever going to get to the point? Tune in next week, for another exiting episode of. 'Gabriel.'

Yours,

Lorkin


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: **Hey, it appears that I need to double-check my work…. damn that feels like school all over again….phooey. Anyways, as per usual, I hope you enjoy the story, 'cos if you didn't there wouldn't really be any point in reading it now would there. Also, sorry for any mistakes that are in this chapter, I'm watching Spongebob Squarepants.

AnyQueries and do not hasten to ask me … Thankies.

Lorkin

**Disclaimer **: Of course I don't own Harry Potter, who do you think I am J.K.Rowling?

**Chapter Three: The Bigger the Entrance, the Greater the Impact.**

'If Ego's were anything like stocks, you would never invest in the biggest one.'

-Rita Skeeta, Daily Prophet writer.

---XVX---

Rose and Terry shared one of _those_ looks. Mandy shuddered in her seat. The girls from Beauxbatons were….scary. And then Madame Maxine entered the great hall and the Hogwarts students were stunned. Of course they saw Hagrid daily, but Madame Maxine was something else entirely, it was like someone had invented stilts and forgotten there was a safety height. Terry gulped.

"Is this the time to mention that I'm scared of tall women?" Rose looked at him, and chuckled into her hands.

"You're scared of everything Terry." Terry struck up an indignant look.

"No, I'm not!" Rose smirked.

"Rats, Bats, Toads, Weasels."

"They bite…"

"Toads bite?" Terry pouted.

"Yes they do!"

"No, they don't"

"Yes they…."

"Greetings Dumbledore." The headmistress of Beauxbatons smiled and offered her hand to Dumbledore. He placed a small kiss on the back of it. Hagrid, who sat at the high table frowned and began to attack his vegetables viciously. Rose nudged Mandy, and mouthed 'Giant Love.' The other girl broke out in giggles.

"Greetings Madame." Dumbledore smiled at her and indicated a seat next to the CoMC teacher, Hagrid grinned, and Mandy smiled in the way only women could over 'love'. Terry pretended to retch.

The blue dressed girls smiled did a small dance routine and split into four separate groups, one for each House presumably.

---XVX---

"I'd kill you if I thought I could get away with it." Gabriel found himself being pressed against one of Hogwarts cold grey stone walls, a wand pressed into the base of his skull.

"What you mean is that you would kill me if my father wouldn't kill you, your family and anyone else close to or associated with you." Gabriel smirked as he heard Krum's breath catch in his throat.

"Your father couldn't."

"Oh couldn't he?" Gabriel turned round, snaking and arm behind his professors neck, and pulling their faces close. Krum leant down, eager to finish what he had started , when Gabriel dropped to the floor and swept his foot out in an arc, taking Victor's feet from under him. The elder man dropped to the floor with a sickening crack. Gabriel pulled the wand from his now slack grasp.

"Never underestimate your opponents." Looking at the wand in his hand a small smile flitted across his face. He cast a few spells on his teacher before levitating him into a closet, the same scary smile still plastered onto his face. Gabriel looked cautiously around before casually strolling after the Drumstrang group.

---XVX---

"You know, I heard Krum is going to be with the Drumstrang students!"

"But he's nineteen nearly twenty."

"I didn't mean as a student, you ejit."

"You didn't?"

"No, he's a teacher."

"At what?"

"Umm, flying perhaps?"

"On a boat?"

"Ship, it's a ship, not a boat."

"But still…. I hardly think flying under water is going to catch on." Rose smiled at Mandy and Padma's conversation, over her pumpkin juice.

"He's the Dark arts teacher." Two pairs of brown eyes flickered in her direction.

"Don't you mean _Defense against _the Dark arts?"

"And beside, you shouldn't really be listening to our conversation, that's called eavesdropping!" Rose smirked.

"I mean _Dark arts_, and it's kind of hard not to hear your conversation." Terry nodded in agreement.

"You are pretty loud." Padma glared at him.

"Coming from the boy who's whispers even professor Binns can hear."

"He can not!"

"Can too!"

"Not!"

"Too!"

"Not!"

"T…" Padma was cut off as the great hall doors slammed open. It appeared the rest of the tri-wizard contestants had appeared.

---XVX---

Gabriel smirked as he saw the shocked impressions on the Hogwarts students faces, they probably looked quite impressive and intimidating standing in the doorway like this, but he supposed that was the reason it was like that. He watched as his fellow students somersaulted down the narrow gaps in-between tables, silently appraising their elegance and unnerving symmetry.

"Where the hell is Krum?" Gabriel raised an eyebrow.

"I didn't think teachers could cuss, sets a bad example for the students."

"Gabriel?"

"Yes?"

"You **are **the bad example!" Gabriel gasped at his headmistress.

"How can you be so cruel." She rolled her eyes at the blatant disrespect.

"I don't want to ask the same question again.."

"And I don't want you to change the subject." He sighed, "I guess it's a lose, lose situation."

"Gabriel?"

"Yes?"

"Shut up." They were nearing the head table, and there was still no sign of the other professor, and the headmistress was getting worried. They stopped short of Dumbledore and Gabriel fell into and awkward bow.

"Headmistress Sanchez, how pleasant it is to meet you at long last." Maria gave a small very fake laugh.

"You too Professor Dumbledore, you too." Dumbledore rested his chin on his hands.

"You seem to be lacking in number Maria? What happened?" Maria glared at the man behind the half moon spectacles, her teeth ground together.

"Professor Krum is currently unavailable, he is dealing with some matters upon the ship." Gabriel said a small smile appearing on his features, for the third time that evening. Dumbledore looked at him quizzically.

"And what might I call you?"

"You might call me Queen Elizabeth the first, but that wouldn't be my name." Maria glared at him.

"And what would be your name then?"

"My name is.." The great hall doors crashed open to reveal a purple and green Krum, decked out in a clown's costume.

"Gabriel, you bastard!" Maria groaned and put her head in her hands.

---XVX---

Heya,

As always, R+R,

Love ya loads,

Lorkin


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: **Heya,

I shall one day change the Ointment to Oddment, but at the moment I really cant be assed… fine I might do it in a moment….

I shall take advise and no longer will I make my speech hard to read…. That much…

And I just wanted to give the person who came up this nice comment a pat on the back.

you gay son of a if you mother is dead i bet she's rolling in her grave for having a son like you BASTARD!

your ancestors are ashamed of you ! cause your going straight to hell!

It is , of course moving and sophisticated, but I cant help but wonder if it would hold more … credibility if I actually thought there was an afterlife…Damn…..

Yours, as always,

Lorkin

**Disclaimer **: Of course I don't own Harry Potter, who do you think I am J.K.Rowling?

**Chapter Four: Who's the Daddy**

"I want to die peacefully in my sleep, like my father did, not screaming in terror like his passengers."

-Unknown, Muggle Comedian

---XVX---

"_Professor Krum is currently unavailable, he is dealing with some matters upon the ship." Gabriel said a small smile appearing on his features, for the third time that evening. Dumbledore looked at him quizzically._

"_And what might I call you?"_

"_You might call me Queen Elizabeth the first, but that wouldn't be my name." Maria glared at him._

"_And what would be your name then?" _

"_My name is.." The great hall doors crashed open to reveal a purple and green Krum, decked out in a clown's costume._

"_Gabriel, you bastard!" Maria groaned and put her head in her hands._

---XVX---

"Hey Vicki, glad you could make it!" Gabriel grinned at the newest teacher. "I thought for a moment or two you weren't going to show!"

Krum's snarled at the teen. "And I wonder why that would be?" Gabriel shrugged and pretender to think for a moment. He finally opened his mouth to speak when Viktor cut him off. "I'll tell you some of the reasons then. Number 1, Someone had put a 24 hour face paint spell upon me. Number 2, Someone had stunned me and Number 3, Someone had chained my hands and wrists together, and forgotten to leave me the key,"

Gabriel cocked his head innocently. "It wouldn't have been a big silver one would it?"

Viktor sighed. "Why?"

"Because if that's the case then it's sticking out of your front pocket." Krum looked down at his front.

"Made you look, made you stare, made you lose your under…" Gabriel found himself pushed against the teacher's\table by a rather scary clown.

"I wouldn't advise you to finish that sentence!"

Gabriel gulped. "Would saying sorry help my situation?"

---XVX---

_A little while later, the old lady came out of the shop, and beckoned boy to her. Boy rand over quickly. The warm smell of baking radiating off of her. She reached inside her apron pocket and pulled out a small, but perfectly formed pizza base._

"_It rose too much, and it's too small to use, but I'm sure it'll taste just as good." She said with a smile. Boy grinned back at her. Boy turned to scamper off into the darkness, when her hand clamped round his shoulder. He looked into her kind blue eyes. "Repeat the saying for me." Boy sighed, but he was still grinning._

"_You are not a food dispensing unit, you only help because of your kind heart. I will only come here, when I am in desperate need….. Right?"_

"_Perfect Boy, perfect as always." Boy grinned._

_Rule 3 smashed as well…. _

_Boy had found the perfect place for the night. In the bottom of a disused warehouse, swarming with spiders and rats. But boy didn't care. He had his food, and the warehouse provided warmth and safety. Boy brought together the bits and pieces of paper and material, gathering it together into some sort of nest. He took off his large overcoat and wrapped it around himself like a blanket. He was just about to start eating when he heard a sound like that of a car backfiring, in the room just down the corridor. Boy crept out of his den, grabbing the baseball bat he'd stolen from a sports center a few nights ago. Skulking down the corridor he raised the bat over his head and looked into the room._

_At first glance, there was nothing out of the ordinary. The room was as he'd left it a few minutes ago. The lone candle still flickering. Boy turned to leave the room, after all, he wasn't quite sure if he'd heard the sound, and besides he was a little paranoid. And then he heard something that was unmistakably human. A low pain-filled moan came from behind one of the old unused boxes at the back of the room. Boy felt the hairs on the back of his neck stand on end and grasped the bat tighter advancing to the back of the room._

---XVX---

Damien Synn had been enjoying his day, the students had been tolerable and even the greasy git and the interfering old man had not been too bothersome and irritable. It had been an almost enjoyable day. He had even worn a smile to dinner, which was a rare occurrence. But as soon as he opened the door to the great hall he wished he hadn't even bothered getting up. What should have been a noisy hall filled with the … ever so delightful sights and sounds of hundreds of children eating and talking, but it wasn't. You could have heard a pin drop, granted a very big pin, but a pin none the less.

"Would saying sorry help my situation?"

Damien groaned as he heard an all too familiar voice coming from beneath a very scary person dressed as a clown. Said clown growled. "No, but shutting that big thing you call a mouth might stop me from shouting a few choice words"

Damien heard the familiar voice sigh. "It's no fun playing with you when your grouchy," The clown was knocked onto the floor. "No fun at all!" The teen now free of the grasp of the evil clown scanned the room. Their eyes connected/

"DADDY!" Damien groaned again.

"Damn!"

---XVX---

_Boy lifted the bat above his head, ready to bring it down hard. He peeped around the box and the bat dropped nosily from his hands. Blood was everywhere, staining the ground and the man moaned piteously. Boy gasped and the man's eyes flickered open._

"_H…help… me…." _

_Boy jumped to his feet. "I'll go get an ambulance!"_

_A slack hand grabbed at his trouser leg. "No,…. no ambulances… or …. P..police,"_

_Boy twitched nervously. "How else am I meant to help."_

"_Right pocket….. Robe….. Only, only two…. Drops.." The man slipped into unconsciousness and boy thought for a moment he had died. He no sooner had this thought then the injured man's chest began to rise and fall. Boy sighed a sigh of relief and quickly set to administering the medicine in the green bottle to the man._

_The man woke twice that night. Boy washed and dressed the Man's wounds. He gave the Man the last of his small supply of water and the small pizza base he had received earlier._

---XVX---

Heya,

I know I haven't updated any of my stories in a while, but tbh, I just cba lol.

Check me out and my cool chat speak. :D

Lolness.

Lorkin


	5. Apology

Readers of Gabriel

In all honesty, I started every one of my stories with the understanding that they would one day be finished. Maybe not immediately, nor in a couple of months, but when I had the time and creativity to spare.

I'm afraid I've let myself down, and quite probably more importantly I have let you down. In the past 4 years I haven't spared more than a couple of thoughts to the stories on this site; to me they are riddled with mistakes and open ended ideas, they are outdated, and frankly I don't really mind what happens to them.  
But I do know that to some of the people who've stumble upon them, they're at least a little interesting and engaging; rather they're at least interesting enough to warrant a review or an alert. To those people, I am sorry. I know the frustration of reading a fanfiction only to find it half-finished, resting on a cliff-hanger. And though this apology has no means of fixing that wrong, I feel it better to explain my intentions.

In the next few months, and possibly the next couple of years, I have no plans involving these stories. There may come a time when I do an overhaul, and reconstruct each one of them with a proper story line, but it is highly unlikely that any of my stories will be updated as is.

I'm sorry for not following through with my assumptions.


End file.
